1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner having two metal plates with substantially wave-shaped ends which are superposed with their wave phases shifted, thereby forming a plurality of flame ports vertically alternately arranged along the ends, and a plurality of gas channels for supplying gas to the flame ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a burner illustrated in FIG. 6 is known, having two metal plates 510 and 520 with substantially wave-shaped ends which are superposed with their wave phases shifted, thereby forming a plurality of flame ports 512, 522 vertically alternately arranged along the ends, and linear gas channels 514, 524 having one end starting at the flame ports 512, 522.
The gas supplied via the gas channels 514, 524 to the flame ports 512, 522 is burned, generating flames at the flame ports 512 and 522, and the burner is thereby burned. However, when the gas supply to the burner is reduced drastically in order to turn the burner down from high power to low power, or when a disturbance of air flow or the like occurs around the flame ports 512 and 522, the flames may go out at a portion of the flame ports 512, 522. In such case, the recovery of the flames which have gone out at flame ports 512, 522 is provided by the transfer of flames from the nearest flame port 512, 522 maintaining its flame.